


desire

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Tadayoshi tiene un deseo que proviene del día a día de ver a alguien. Cuando lo cumpla, ¿cuál será el próximo?





	desire

_Es imposible no sonreír al verte desde ahí._

_Completamente absorto en lo que más te gusta hacer, y verte hacerlo con una pasión que ni siquiera vi en los guitarristas más talentosos de la historia._

_Mi corazón se estremece al ver tu sonrisa formándose tímidamente e ir ensanchándose hasta límites desconocidos en el momento en que tus manos crean arte sobre ese instrumento._

_Es imposible que no te ame de la forma en que lo hago._

_Desde mi asiento tengo el privilegio de ver todas tus facetas: tu felicidad es visible en un brillo especial que aparece en tus ojos al momento de cantar, tu nerviosismo al equivocarte en alguna letra, la búsqueda de la mirada de algún otro que asintiendo o negando con la cabeza te den a entender que vas por buen camino -o no-. Puedo ver todo eso de ti._

_En realidad, a veces pienso que es insano que yo sea el único al que le agraden estas cosas de ti, el único que las haya notado, el único que se emocione tanto al experimentarlas. Sobre todo porque esta no es la primera vez. Han pasado años, conciertos, ensayos, búsqueda de nuevos sonidos; pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo que la primera vez que te vi: este amor tan inmenso que no puede ser explicado con palabras, tan intenso que parece estar consumiendo mi alma._

_A diferencia tuya, no puedo transmitirlo con acordes, mi instrumento no tiene el poder de crear esa clase de magia -sí tiene magia, pero es imposible crear eso que tú haces con tanta naturalidad cada vez que posas las yemas de tus dedos sobre una guitarra-, y tampoco puedo hacerlo con mi voz. Traté de hacerlo con varias canciones, pero ninguna pareció hacer efecto en ti -pero voy a seguir esforzándome con las letras hasta que te des cuenta que es a ti a quien amo-._

_No puedo decírtelo directamente._

_Me invade el simple hecho de pensar en tu rechazo. Prefiero acallar mis sentimientos a tener que perder tu amistad y tu compañía, la oportunidad de ver tu rostro durmiendo pacíficamente mientras quién sabe con qué estarás soñando para que hayas esbozado la sonrisa más sincera que haya visto jamás formándose sobre tu rostro. Ni todos los adjetivos del mundo me alcanzarían para terminar de describirla a la perfección, no hay artista capaz de reproducirla sobre un lienzo y que despierte en mí el sentimiento tan abstracto que afloró desde lo más profundo de mi alma aquel día._

 

_Y aquí estás otra vez, haciendo magia._

_Una magia irreal que parece colarse por cara poro de mi cuerpo y querer poseer cada célula de mi organismo. Y sólo contadas veces tengo el privilegio de sentir esto. Pocas veces tuve la chance de oírte tocar en solitario, sin otro sonido ambiente más que el que tus dedos acariciando las cuerdas de una guitarra._

_Pero siempre, siempre, por sobre todas las cosas, estaré agradecido de estar en este lugar, desde el cual puedo ver todo y nada, desde el cual puedo admirarte sin ser descubierto, desde el cual puedo ver tu espalda._

_Abstrayéndonos del asunto que nos compete -que eres tú y solo tú-, y dejando que mi yo adolescente me invada por un instante: ¡cómo quisiera recorrer tu espalda! No importa el elemento, mis manos, mis labios, mi lengua, todo mi ser. Sentir tus músculos tensándose y contrayéndose tras el espasmo de una carcajada, tus finas caderas que parece puedo agarrar con una sola mano a causa de la distancia que hay entre nosotros, todo eso lo recorrería. Y te aseguro que trataría de atrasar el asunto por 88 días y más, porque quisiera grabar la textura de tu piel en las yemas de mis dedos, sólo dejar de probarla con mis labios hasta sentir su esencia impregnada en ellos y sin temer que el tiempo lo hiciera desaparecer de un segundo a otro, recordar y enumerar hasta con los ojos cerrados el lugar y la cantidad exacta de lunares regados a lo largo y ancho de tu espalda._

_No._

_No creo que fuera a poseer control de mi mismo si te veo. Ya no estoy en mis veinte, pero tú haces que mis hormonas rejuvenezcan hasta lo que fueron durante esa época._

_Pero, aquí estás, poniendo a prueba a mi temple._

_Aquí estás, hecho un ovillo sobre un sofá, tus cabellos revueltos y aún mojados que gotean sobre tu nuca y caen sobre el tapizado. Y, ¿adivina qué? La ducha te dejó tan cansado que poco te importó ponerte bien la bata de baño, y aquí estás, enseñándole tu espalda en todo su esplendor. Puedo vislumbrar apenas desde la puerta del camerino el elástico de tu ropa interior y el lunar casi estratégicamente cercano al mismo lugar se vuelve mi perdición._

_Y aquí estoy yo, rindiéndome a mis deseos más profundos, sabiendo con total certeza que cosas como estas pasan una en un millón y que no seré capaz de tener una oportunidad como esta nunca más en la vida._

_Finalmente cerré mi boca. Sentí mis labios cortados por el aire. No me había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo había estado de pie allí, solo admirándote, como suelo hacer desde las sombras. Me asomé con total sigilo al pasillo detrás mío. Las personas pasaban, pero nadie parecía tener interés en esa sala. Sí había otras cinco que todavía seguían ensayando y que podían llegar ahí en cualquier momento. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Agarré un bolígrafo y un papel que había sobre la mesa de té. Escribí: "Atención. Limpieza" con una caligrafía tan horrible que merecería volver a hacer la escuela primaria y lo pegué sobre la puerta. Cerré la puerta de una forma tan silenciosa que nadie podría sospechar jamás que fue cerrada, y fue del mismo modo que la trabé del lado de adentro para evitar que algún curioso aún siendo advertido del cartel sobre la misma, se atreviera a entrar y a arruinar mi momento._

_Sentí el cielo más cerca que nunca al no oír el sonido de la puerta trabándose. Hasta creo que dejé escapar un gemido, pero quedó encerrado entre mis labios en el instante en que mis dientes mordieron con fuerza mi labio inferior. Sentí algo en mi pecho que se estremecía, una electricidad que parecía establecerse en mi estómago y buscar albergue ahí, para siempre._

_Sin sacarte la mirada de encima, me agaché y me despojé de las pantuflas. Tenía que ellas atentaran contra mis deseos. Ni siquiera completamente desnudo confiaba en que no podría pasar desapercibido, en realidad, pero lo más potencialmente peligroso en ese momento eran las pantuflas (además, si llegabas a despertar y me encontraras desnudo y acercándome a ti con cautela, ¿qué pensarías? Mi deseo era insano, pero yo no dejaba de ser coherente)._

_Me acerqué a ti de forma sigilosa. A cada paso, el latido de mi corazón se hacía más fuerte, el cosquilleo sobre mi estómago parecía viajar desde los dedos de los pies hasta mi cerebro y me erizaba la piel. Podía deleitarme con el desconocido sabor de tu piel. ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Cuál es tu sabor? ¿Qué perfume inexplicablemente adictivo emanaría de tu piel?_

_Cuando me di cuenta, ahí estabas, desconociendo mi presencia, la intromisión que estaba a punto de realizar en tu burbuja personal, en tu burbuja íntima y a la cual nadie tuvo acceso nunca. Volví a ponerme de cuclillas y por primera vez, sentí que el tiempo se detenía y que sólo estábamos ahí, nosotros dos, nadie más, nada más. Y, aunque había pensado mil veces por dónde empezar, qué empezar a probar, ahora, en el momento de la verdad, mi mente estaba en blanco y sólo eran mis ojos los que, como siempre, se deleitaban con tu figura._

_Tomé coraje. Todo el que pude. El de ese pequeño muchacho de Higashiosaka que se quedó prendado de la silueta de un guitarrista hace ya mucho tiempo. Levanté lentamente una de mis manos. Mientras la acercaba a tu cuerpo, temblorosa, tímida, cerré cuatro dedos hasta formar un puño y rocé apenas una de tus vértebras cervicales. Me tomó una fracción de segundo tomar distancia. No pareció que te hubieras percatado de aquel contacto. Volví a tomar valor y volví a rozar tu cuerpo sin pedirte permiso. No era correcto hacerlo, pero parte de mi deseo era hacerlo así, sin que te dieras cuenta, que ajeno a la realización de mi profundo deseo, que no te afectara en lo absoluto._

_Esta vez mi dedo viajó de lunar en lunar, acariciando peligrosamente aquellos que estaban a la vista, sobre tu brazo._

_Sin darme cuenta -creo que lo hice inconscientemente- iba quedándome más tiempo tocando una melodía imaginaria sobre tus lunares. Debería dedicarme a eso, tú seguías dormido, tu respiración tan apacible e calma como en el instante en que abrí la puerta del camerino._

_La gloria llegó cuando alcancé ese lunar tan especial cerca del final de tu espalda. Ahí tuve una encrucijada. ¿Era el momento de usar mis labios para probarte? ¿O dado a que tan anhelado momento no sería eterno, debería saltearlo y dejar que fuera mi lengua lo que probara tu piel? Pospuse la difícil decisión hasta el instante en que mi nariz se acercara a tu piel. Luego la intuición me diría como proseguir._

_Pero ahí tenía un problema: mi respiración debía ser tan débil y pasar desapercibida. Sabía que en el instante en que te percataras de ella, te daría cosquillas y si no dejabas de sentirla, advertirías que algo andaba mal y despertarías (¿acaso no dije antes que vengo pensando esto desde hace mucho tiempo y que es estrictamente necesario para la realización de mi deseo que te encuentres dormido?)._

_Recordé los ensayos que había realizado y todos ellos habían terminado siendo un éxito. Ensayé una última vez y me acerqué a tu piel. Fueron mis labios los que se cerraron sobre aquel lunar, húmedos, deseosos de más. A diferencia de mis manos, ellos me dieron una catarata de sensaciones que no puedo reproducir con palabras. Volví a hacerlo. Necesitaba volver a hacerlo. Esta vez, con los ojos cerrados, las sensaciones parecieron haberse multiplicado infinitas veces. Uno, dos, tres, recorrí todos esos lunares que antes apenas había tanteado con uno de mis dedos._

_¡Iluso! Debí haberte probado con las palmas de mis manos hasta perder mis huellas dactilares en tu cuerpo._

_Todavía no descifro el aroma que se escapaba de tu piel. Nunca antes lo había sentido y en poco tiempo se me hizo adictivo, al igual que el sabor de tu piel cuando fue mi lengua la que empezó a recorrerte por tercera vez._

_No vas a despertarte, ¿cierto?_

_Puedo ver cómo tu cuerpo se mueve a causa de la inspiración y la exhalación que realizas, pero sigues sin darte cuenta de lo que te estoy haciendo._

_¿En qué momento una de mis manos empezó a acariciar sin miramientos mi pulsante erección atrapada en mi ropa interior? Seré sincero: estuve tan compenetrado en hacerte lo que te estaba haciendo que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me desabroché el cinturón, el botón del pantalón y la cremallera para darme placer a mí mismo con la misma mano que minutos antes recorría tu cuerpo. Sentí un espasmo, había logrado mi deseo -o al menos una gran parte de él-._

_Mis dientes se encargaron de correr unos milímetros el escapulario de oro que brillaba haciendo juego con tu piel. ¿Debo decir que las luces de la sala chocando con las gotas que seguían sobre tu piel me parecían sencillamente deslumbrantes? Una por una fue desapareciendo de tu cuerpo por acción de mi lengua. No podía con tanto placer, no podía ir en contra de mi excitación. Sí, es insano, pero me estaba masturbando sin ningún tipo de miramiento cuando mi lengua recorría tu cuerpo. Mi cuerpo estaba tan delicioso y peligrosamente cerca de tu piel que hacía que mis emociones me nublaran el juicio. ¿Puedo ensuciar tu inmaculada piel con mi bajo deseo? Despiértate y dime que sí. Dame la mirada más burlona y denigrante que tengas y dime que sí. Quítate esa maldita bata y dime que puedo probar toda tu piel, cada centímetro de ella, que puedo recorrer cada parte de tu cuerpo con cada parte de la mía. Sobre todo, con la que pide a gritos por tu cuerpo y está a punto de hacer estragos mi deseo, por el sentimiento más mundano e incontrolable que existe, por el simple sentimiento de querer hacerte mío. Por Dios, sí que lo haría. Me importa una mierda que estuvieras dormido, tengo la necesidad de hacerte mío. Sí, lo necesito._

—Te necesito.

_Aquel jadeo me sonó tan extraño. Aunque escuché mi voz mil veces y sé que yo tengo un registro distinto del de las personas que me escuchan, en ese instante, no parecía que estuviera escuchando mi voz._

_La frase que dije, ¿a qué se lo dije? ¿Al deseo que en ese momento estaba realizando? ¿A aquel cuerpo que, ajeno a todo, dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá? ¿O a las increíbles ganas de hacerte mío que no me había dado cuenta sino hasta ese momento que tenía?_

_Reniego de mi deseo. Ya lo realicé._

_Ahora quiero que te despiertes, me mires y me digas que sí, que aceptas una sola noche de pasión conmigo. Es mi nuevo deseo. Mi nueva obsesión._

_Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? En todas ellas, siempre estarás tú._

—¿Ohkura? ¿Qué haces?

_¿Cómo...?_

_¿En qué momento te despertaste?_

_Fue culpa de mi respiración, ¿verdad? Mi nuevo deseo me tomó por sorpresa y no lo preparé anticipadamente, lo siento._

—¿Ohkura? ¿Qué haces?

_¿Cómo...?_

_¿En qué momento te despertaste?_

_Fue culpa de mi respiración, ¿verdad? Mi nuevo deseo me tomó por sorpresa y no lo preparé anticipadamente, lo siento._

_“¿Qué haces?”, dijiste. Como si mis mejillas ardiendo, mi mirada vidriosa, mi respiración agitada, la mano que segundos atrás acariciaba frenéticamente mi erección y la cercanía de mi cuerpo al tuyo no me estuvieran delatando._

_Ah, ¡cómo podría olvidar la entrañable forma en que te restregaste los ojos! Por un momento sentí que viajaba en el tiempo hasta aquel viaje a Okinawa donde hiciste exactamente lo mismo._

_Pero, a diferencia de la mirada de ensueño que me habías mostrado aquella vez, ahora sobre tu rostro había una mirada sorprendida, curiosa, intrigada por las acciones anteriores, por lo que yo había estado haciendo antes de que despertaras._

_No sé qué debería hacer._

_Quisiera decirte que quiero hacerte mío. No quiero acallar mi deseo por otros quince o veinte años más. Realmente quiero decírtelo, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, sé que debo entreabrir mis labios y dejar que las palabras fluyan sin ningún tipo de restricción, pero no puedo hacerlo, por más que piense en lo que tengo que hacer, en lo que deseo hacer, mi cuerpo está negándose a ello, y está paralizado, inmóvil. Y ahí estás, reaccionando a la mano sobre mi hombría erecta con esa sonrisa burlona que parece excitarme todavía más (¿acaso deseaba también que me miraras así? Lo había olvidado)._

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

_Necesito de ti._

_De tu cuerpo._

_De tu alma._

_De tu completo ser._

_Te necesito a ti._

—No.

_Definitivamente mi cabeza está en una sintonía distinta de mi nuevo deseo y del resto de mi cuerpo._

_Para eso, sí, ¿no, labios malditos?_

_Para traicionarme, sí se separan, se abren y dejan que las palabras fluyan. Pero cuando se trata de explorar íntegro el cuerpo frente a mis ojos, no hacen absolutamente nada._

—Pues, déjame decirte que no se te nota.

_Quizás esté atontado por la situación dispareja, pero, ¿te mordiste el labio inferior? ¿Acaso tú tienes un deseo similar al mío? No puedo creerlo. No quiero hacerlo, pero instintivamente mi mano pareció volver a agarrar con fuerza mi erección y  me estremeciera de placer._

—Lo siento, yo...

—¿Te tocas pensando en mí?

—No.

_Nunca antes lo había hecho. Nunca antes se me habría cruzado por la cabeza hacerlo, cuando quise darme cuenta, sucedió._

—No. No. No. ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?

—Tu espalda... Me atraía...

_¡Gracias! Las palabras correctas en el momento indicado al fin salen de si encierro._

—¿Te atraía?

—Siempre me gustó. Y siempre quise... probarla...

—¿Ya lo hiciste?

_Tu voz suena tan calma. No parece que te afectara en lo absoluto lo que dije, aún cuando estoy confesándote mi pecado._

—Sí. Pero, ahora hay otra cosa que me atrae.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La sensación de poseerte por completo.

_Creo que hablé demás. Me di cuenta al ver la expresión de sorpresa decorando tu hermoso rostro recién despierto._

—¿Quieres cogerme?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Quiero recorrer tu cuerpo por completo. Quiero poseerlo.

—Coger. Es lo mismo.

—No lo entiendes. No es sexo, es algo más.

—Suena a sexo. ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

—Quiero que te des cuenta de lo que deseo realmente.

—Está bien. Haz lo que quieras.

_Mañana va a ser el fin del mundo: delante de mis ojos, el cuerpo de una fiera parece desperezarse de un largo descanso. Frente a mi inmóvil cuerpo, el de mi nuevo deseo se pone de pie y yo me siento tan pequeño, tan infinitamente pequeño ante su imponente porte. Mi mano vuelve a tomar contacto con la piel de mi erección como si confirmara mi anterior pensamiento. La fiera se despoja de sus prendas, su piel todavía húmeda para brillar von un intenso color dorado frente a las luces de la sala, y sus mirada felina se posa sobre la mía, como si estuviera demandando ese sexo que él cree que yo deseo._

_Como si estuviera despertando de un sueño, me puse de pie. Aunque debo bajar apenas la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos, sigo sintiéndome inferior frente a él._

_Levanté mis manos para posarlas sobre sus hombros. Ambos se encontraban calientes a causa de la siesta y el ahogo dentro de la bata de baño y, también, ambos cabían perfectamente dentro de las palmas de mis manos. Lentamente lo empujé sobre el sillón, obligándolo a sentarse, mientras yo lo hacía a su lado._

_Tenía tanto por explorar, tanto por descubrir. Pero esta vez sabía por dónde empezar, no iba a cometer el mismo error que cuando probé su espalda. Esta vez, lentamente, pero ya no temerosamente, acerqué mis labios a los suyos. A aquel lugar donde un lunar apenas visible parecía invitar a todo aquel que quisiera probarlo._

_Pegué mis labios sobre los suyos de una forma tan novata. El contacto no fue el mejor de todos, pero pensé que sería una buena forma de empezar. Me separé. Sentí su aliento golpeando mi piel._

_Y volví a atacar._

_Esta vez mis labios se cerraron en torno a uno de los suyos, y luego sobre el otro. Probarlo de uno a uno parecía ser más factible. El sabor apenas visible de su saliva, una rara mezcla entre tabaco y dentífrico generaban en mi sensaciones que no había experimentado con anterioridad._

_Volví a separarme._

_Esta vez, los succioné. Hice con sus labios lo que no pude hacer sobre su espalda._

_Sin darme cuenta, los mordí. Eso ocasionó que, sonriendo, tú te alejaras de mí._

—Perdón.

_Volví a besarte, pero un movimiento ajeno a los míos me tomó por sorpresa. Una mano que no era la mía sostenía mi nuca con firmeza, obligándome a mantener mi cabeza en una sola posición. Tus labios chocaron sobre los míos, tus labios se abrieron sobre los míos, poseyendo los míos, obligándome a abrirlos y a darle la bienvenida a lo que sea que quisieras hacerme._

_Hazme tuyo._

_Deja que te haga mío._

_Ya nada tenía sentido en aquel instante. El mundo pareció detenerse otra vez sólo para nosotros dos._

_Tú estabas saboreándome, disfrutándome, y yo sólo enloquecía. Sí, tu saliva sabía a tabaco y a dentífrico. Pero, al mismo tiempo era fuego. Sentía que tu lengua recorriendo cada parte de mi boca era como una serpiente acorralada en busca de una salida, enroscándose a la mía como si quisiera darle la muerte._

_Nos separamos. Ambos estábamos extasiados, deseosos de más, deseosos de aire._

_Tus mejillas ardientes de placer resplandecían igual que el fulgor que apareció sobre tus ojos. Y sobre ellos, mi reflejo parecía similar a la tuya, pero no deseábamos lo mismo._

_Tú deseabas fuego, pero, en cambio, yo te deseaba a ti._

—¿Eso es todo?

_No, no es todo. Sé que no lo es._

—Si quieres que te lo haga, que sea a mi manera.

_Tú seguiste sonriendo. No sé qué piensas. No sé qué crees que voy a hacerte. No sé qué te hace pensar que tengo malas intenciones contigo. Sé que es curiosidad, pero sé que al cabo de unas pocas caricias, terminarás rendido a mis pies.  Serás tú el que me suplique, y a viva voz, por esta parte pulsante de mi cuerpo que fue la que dio rienda suelta a este deseo._

_De nuevo mis manos se posaron sobre tus hombros. Vi tu mirada de refilón posarse en forma curiosa sobre mí. Esta vez te recosté sobre el sillón y admiré tu cuerpo prácticamente desnudo. No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior en una mueca de desesperación pura._

_Eres hermoso._

_Eres único._

_Todo tu ser lo es._

_Mis labios se posaron sobre cada uno de los lunares que salpicaban tu cuerpo como un lienzo cuyo artista salpicó el pincel con un color más oscuro que el del fondo, convirtiendo una obra común y corriente en una obra de arte invaluable._

_No pude evitar dejar marcas sobre tu piel. Pero eran tan invisibles que sólo alguien que se acercara a milímetros de tu piel podría notar. Recorrí tu cuello, alrededor de una frenética nuez de Adán que, descontrolada, absorta, subía y bajaba con vehemencia (y eso que recién estabas empezando a probarte), tu clavículas, tus brazos, las palmas de tus manos, ese pequeño lunar sobre uno de tus dedos. ¿Te gustó que fuera un paso más allá y succionara uno de ellos? ¿Sentiste el mismo espasmo que yo sentí en mi bajo vientre en el momento en que di por realizado mi anterior deseo? Mi lengua parecía dejar un fino e inadvertido camino hecho de saliva sobre tu torso._

_Y es que sabía tan bien._

_Fui saboreando una a una cada una de tus costillas. Sentí tu cuerpo estremecerse debajo mío cuando lo hice. Creo que sucedió lo mismo cuando probé tus caderas._

_Oí tu suave risa repicando en mis oídos. Asumo que fueron cosquillas provocadas por mi accionar sobre tu cuerpo._

_Creo que me detuve especialmente en el lunar a la izquierda de tu ombligo. Y es que era tan provocador, estaba ubicado en un sector tan peligroso de tu cuerpo. Me pregunto si debajo de tu ropa interior habrá otra constelación formada por tus lunares. Estoy deseoso de probarlos absolutamente todos._

_Al levantar la vista reparé en la protuberancia dentro de tu ropa interior. ¿Cómo puedes mostrarte tan sereno? ¿Cómo puedes controlar tu respiración hasta el punto de que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta del cambio en tu estado corporal? Tu cuerpo había empezado a sudar, deseoso de mí, quisiera creer, deseoso de que siguiera probándote, de seguir haciéndolo hasta escucharte gemir de placer y gritando mi nombre._

_Por supuesto, te deseo, pero el tiempo se ha detenido para nosotros. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para poseerte._

_Dejé esa prenda donde estaba, restregué mis mejillas sobre ella, respiré sobre ella._

_Gemiste, lo oí, y luego sonreíste, como si te negaras a reconocer lo que yo estaba despertando en ti._

_Proseguí con mis acciones, seguí besando tus lunares hasta llegar a la planta de tus pies. Sí qué es sensible esta parte de tu cuerpo._

—Ohkura...

_Gemiste._

_Te oí._

_Gemiste mi nombre y pude sentir cómo la urgencia parecía estar tomando control sobre mi cuerpo. Pero me contuve. Tenía que hacerlo. Todavía no te había probado por completo. Tenía que hacerlo antes de poseerte._

—Ohkura, por favor...

_Me estás suplicando._

_Lo deseaba. ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo lo deseaba!_

_Tú me deseas de una forma distinta a la mía, pero intentaré aliviar tu dolor._

_Y ahí estás, completamente desnudo ante mí. Eres más exquisito que toda la comida del mundo (y no lo digo en vano, me conoces muy bien). Tu erección palpita entre mis manos, palpita entre mis húmedos labios y, ¡oh, sí! Es adictivo dentro de mi boca, chocando contra mis mejillas una y otra y otra vez, enredando mi lengua en ella como si quisiera separarla de tu cuerpo con movimientos que parecen ser anormales, diferentes a los que un humano haría. Me has convertido en un animal y no me di cuenta. Me has vuelto adicto al sabor de tu piel y no me di cuenta. Me has vuelto adicto al perfume de tu cuerpo y no me di cuenta. Me has vuelto tu esclavo con tus gemidos, tus maldiciones, con la manera en que violentamente quieres enterrarme esa íntima parte tuya hasta dejarme sin aire._

_Necesito tocarme._

_Qué hermosa sensación. Parecería que hace años que no lo hacía. Es una posición incómoda, pero es perfecto para ese momento. ¿Cuándo nuestros gemidos se volvieron un eco al unísono? ¿Llegan los míos a tus oídos? ¿Deseas más de ellos?_

_Debo mantener la compostura._

_No me importa esa mirada de fiera a punto de atacar que me estás dando, no voy a seguir. Aunque me muera de ganas, no lo haré._

_O, por lo menos, no hoy._

_Antes de que se te cruzara por la mente irte, te obligué a girarte y quedar así boca abajo. Ahora debí empezar desde las plantas de los pies. Sé que donde voy a detenerme, estaré mucho tiempo._

_Lunar por lunar, marca por marca, llegué a tus muslos. No son los más redondos del universo, pero para mí son sencillamente perfectos. Algún día me gustaría que me dejaras dormir entre ellos y que fuera tu acompasada respiración la que meciera lentamente mi cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo de una forma casi imperceptible._

_Lo siento, pero no puedo no recorrerlo con mi lengua, apenas con mis dientes -¿te gusta? Parece que no te has dado cuenta o lo estás dejando pasar-, hasta que caigo en una zona prohibida. En un lugar que nadie ajeno a tu familia ha visto alguna vez. Me relamí los labios. Deseo esto. Lo deseo._

_Tu cuerpo se tensó debajo mío. Creo que lo levantaste un poco y eso ocasionó que mi lengua lo recorriera por completo, sin querer, por tu culpa._

_Y yo seguí. Mis manos te masturbaban tímidamente, como lo niños que fuimos alguna vez. Como si le pudieras ayuda a un amigo para tener otro tipo de sensación._

_Lo siento, ¿es que tú nunca hiciste eso? Pues, déjame decirte que se siente muy bien que mano inexpertas te toquen, que manos que no saben cómo tocarte, te toquen, porque terminan tocando ese punto que a ti te enloquecen, de pura casualidad._

_Esta vez no era algo externo lo que había dentro de mi boca, ahora era yo el que estaba poseyendo tu cuerpo, por así decirlo._

_¿Es mejor que hacerte sexo oral?_

_Lo tendré en cuenta._

_Tu cuerpo parece que quisiera retorcerse. Como una serpiente herida que quiere enrollarse sobre sí misma y huir a su nido. Pero yo no lo permitiré. Veo como tratas de escapar del placer que te estoy dando._

_Ah. ¿No te dije que también hice esto? Se siente jodidamente bien. Créeme._

_No puedo detenerme. Tu respiración se agita cada vez más, un segundo quieres zafarte, pero al otro, te dejas, y tratas de decir mi nombre entre gemidos de placer. Podría hacértelo por siempre, pero creo que si lo sigo haciendo, mi lengua y mus labios llegaran a acostumbrarse a ti y a tu sabor, y me aburran, y no quiero eso._

_Yo también estoy agitado, ¿por qué piensas que no? La pregunta formulada sobre tu mirada dice eso._

_Pero no me he detenido por eso. ¿No te había dicho que quiero poseerte?_

_Y ahí estás, ahora eres tú el que tiene algo ajeno dentro de su cuerpo. Mi hombría parece no tener escapatoria, pero dentro de tu cuerpo, la temperatura parece ser de los mil y un demonios. No puedo detenerme. ¿Te estoy lastimando?_

—Perdóname... Perdóname, mi amor.

_Otra vez mi voz suena ajena._

_Espero que ese susurro sobre tu oído y el beso que deje sobre la comisura de tus labios alivien un poco tu dolor._

_¿Estás llorando?_

_Secaré todas tus lágrimas con mis labios. Las guardare a todas ellas en lo más profundo de mi ser. Quiero llorar contigo. Quiero que sientas que comparto tu dolor, pero soy egoísta y un sádico. Mi cuerpo se mueve solo dentro del tuyo, hiriéndote hasta lo más profundo._

_Y ahí estás, llorando y al mismo tiempo, gimiendo de placer, y pidiéndome que no pare hasta acabar. Literalmente._

_¿Y qué debo hacer yo si soy tu esclavo, si ya no podre vivir sin el néctar que emana de tu ser, sin el perfume de tu piel?_

_Yo tomé posesión de este cuerpo, yo te hice mío._

_Decir que toque el cielo con las manos queda chico en comparación con lo que sentí._

_Aunque resulte extraño a comparación con mi deseo, sentí mi corazón dando un respingo en el instante en que, cuando el acto amoroso (porque eso fue) había quedado minutos atrás, nuestras narices se rozaron como si quisieran tantear nuestros rostros hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron nuevamente._

_Nuestros cuerpos se convirtieron en uno, sólo tú podías completarme, y aunque hubieras estado con otro hombre alguna vez, sé que sólo yo te completé a ti._

_Mi deseo no se realizó._

_Sólo iba a poseerte._

_Cuando me di cuenta, te estaba besando otra vez, jugaba con mis dedos sobre uno de tus hombros y te sonreía de una forma imbécil, tal fuera el reflejo de mí mismo que me devolvían tus ojos. Y ahí estabas tú, sonriéndome de la misma forma, dándome un nuevo deseo a realizar._

_¿Sería eso posible? ¿Que sin decir una sola palabra me des más deseos a realizar?_

_Voy a realizarlo usando mis viejos métodos. Después de todo, el tiempo me dará mi recompensa tarde o temprano._

_Mi nuevo deseo es Ryo-chan, simplemente, pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado._


End file.
